Lifeline
by lalapine
Summary: Lee must risk his life to diffuse a bomb


Title: Lifeline  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
Email: LaLapine@aol.com  
Disclaimer: SMK & its characters are owned by Warner Bros, Shoot the Moon Productions, Kate Jackson, Bruce Boxleitner, et al. No infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Lee must risk his life to diffuse a bomb  
Setting: 4th Season  
  
  
Lifeline  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
  
Only three months of marriage and it was down to this. Amanda King, Stetson secretly, paced the floor of the surveillance van. It had only been an hour since agents had captured the suspect, but his damage was yet to be seen. A bomb, thirty feet underground, was not to be taken lightly. And somehow Lee Stetson, Scarecrow, had been elected to diffuse it.  
  
He knows what he's doing, Amanda, Francine Desmond assured her. In spite of her usual catty ways, Francine, too, was worried for their friend. Capturing Frank Hourigan wasn't supposed to get tricky. Everything had gone as planned, just as things always went as planned when the Agency was forced to deal with Frank. He was always there on their list as a pesky little annoyance they could detain for questioning. Word on the street was he knew something about a planned bombing of the White House. Rumors often spread with no merit, and Francine had considered this an open and shut assignment. Who knew little Frank Hourigan would move up to the big times?  
  
Billy entered the van. Any word?  
  
Francine shook her head, as Amanda quickly answered, No, Sir.  
  
Give him time. Billy was tempted to join Amanda in her pacing, but knew it would just make her more nervous. He excused himself to shake some fists at the men outside. Many of his agents had been called to the scene off duty, but the one they had really needed was on the way. Marty Saxton was the best bomb's expert in D.C. Billy blamed himself for not having Marty on the scene to begin with, but who knew Frank would follow through on one of his hundreds of aimless threats? Billy sighed as he checked his watch for the fifth time in two minutes. If Marty had been here, Lee wouldn't have had to go down.  
  
Billy said into the chilly night air. Frank sure had surprised everyone. How the hell did he know about IFF? Word on the street had been wrong about the White House, but dead on about the bomb. The blocks surrounding IFF had been cleared except for Billy's unit, but even they were clearing the way. After all, what Billy needed was a bomb's expert. Where the hell was Marty?  
  
Again Billy glanced at his watch. When Frank was captured with the usual yawn, it was with bored indifference that Lee agreed to follow the recently dug tunnel on the other side of town. It led him here, to the Agency, about twenty feet from the main headquarters. No one knew how potent the bomb was, but it was safe to say there was plenty of powder to make a clean sweep of the Agency.  
  
If only Frank hadn't sealed it off! Billy wished. But there was no turning back, as this section chief had well learned in his line of duty. He _HAD_ sealed it off, and now he insisted that any attempt to open the entrance to the tunnel would set off the bomb. No one was willing to call his bluff, especially with Scarecrow inside. So Lee trudged along, and everyone prayed he'd get to the bomb before it got him.  
  
Amanda had joined him in his worry.  
  
Yes, Amanda?  
  
Lee's reached the bomb.  
  
Marty's not here yet, Billy admitted. Amanda nodded. What's Lee's take?  
  
She sighed and shook her head. He's never seen one like it. Her voice was pinched with distress, and Billy put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
If anyone can do it, Scarecrow can.  
  
I know, Sir. But he can't do it alone. And there's a timer.  
  
Billy muttered under his breath. He faced his freshman agent, How long do we have?  
  
A half hour. Though it may have seemed a long time to a new recruit, Amanda was well aware of the gentle care one must take when diffusing a bomb. If you moved the wrong wire, slipped your hand, or even breathed too hard you could set it off.  
  
Amanda followed Billy back to the van. It was supposed to be a simple assignment. But that seemed like years ago when the two of them were together in the van joking over their Chinese takeout and jelly donuts. Lee had been looking forward to taking the boys to a hockey game the next day, grade A seats the kids couldn't resist. Even Mother had been planning to go, a real family outing in spite of the fact that their marriage was a secret.  
  
Amanda bit her lip nervously as she heard her husband's voice over the speakers describe the ticking bomb. His voice was as steady as she knew his hands must be. She was so proud of him. How scared he must be! But Scarecrow never showed his fear. It wasn't until they were alone, sharing an all to rare moment as husband and wife, that Lee would discuss how he really felt about things. Amanda couldn't help but smile at the way she had coaxed him out of his agent shell. The couple had virtually no secrets from each other, and the biggest one of their lives they kept together, waiting until the time was right to reveal their happiness.  
  
Amanda shook her head begrudgingly. Why Lee? How strange that the reason they kept their marriage a secret was for safety's sake. Lee was in one of the biggest dangers of his life, and all he had was a radio mike for company. How she wished to feel his strong arms around her! But no; she couldn't be Amanda Stetson right now. She was Amanda King, agent for the U.S. government, and her partner needed her to stay rational. Amanda moved closer to the communications setup.  
  
There's a lot of wires, Billy. Marty better get here soon, Lee's voice crackled through.  
  
Any minute, Lee, Francine assured her friend. What's the timer say now?  
  
Twenty-three minutes and counting . . . is Amanda there?  
  
Amanda was immediately next to the mike. I'm here.  
  
Amanda smiled to herself. She could imagine Lee doing the same in his little dungeon.  
  
Billy exclaimed as a blond pudgy man hustled into the van.  
  
I'm sorry, Billy. They wouldn't let me past the damn roadblock!  
  
Forget the apologies, man. We're in a rush.  
  
I understand. Excuse me. Marty took Amanda's place at the microphone and rubbed his temples in concentration.   
  
Glad you're there Marty. This is a piece of work.  
  
You always have to take the good ones, don't you Scarecrow?  
  
No guts, no glory, as my partner's told me. Where do we start?  
  
Amanda smiled at Lee's words and tried to breathe slowly. She knew Lee was trying to make it easier on her, but the only thing that would relieve her pressure was if she saw him come out alive. No, Amanda corrected herself. _WHEN_ I see him.  
  
Turn the cap counter clockwise, Marty was saying. But take it nice and slow. These things have a temper.  
  
Now you tell me. You've seen it before?  
  
From what you're describing, sounds like one I came across last year.  
  
What happened?  
  
We'll discuss details later.  
  
Lee muttered. All right. It's off.  
  
There should be another one.  
  
Looks like.  
  
This time it's clockwise.  
  
  
  
The air in the van was dead still as the agents waited for Lee's response. The agonizing seconds ticked away as they all held their breath.  
  
Still here, Lee commented. It's off. Now there's three caps in a circle.  
  
Red, white and blue?  
  
What a time to get patriotic, Lee confirmed.  
  
They go in that order, counterclockwise. At least, they're supposed to. Nice and slow.  
  
Who's rushing? Lee took a deep breath and gently unscrewed the red cap. One down. He bit his lip in concentration as he removed the other two. Got em. The metal grate's loose now.  
  
Try to keep it even and pull it off as strait as you can.  
  
  
  
No time for chit chat, Lee. Let's go.  
  
Fifteen minutes, Lee remarked as he nervously steadied his hands and cleared his head. He stayed focused on the object before him, one clear voice running through his head, You can do it, Lee, he imagined his wife telling him. You'll make it.  
  
The silence was nearly unbearable on Amanda's end. Come on, Lee, she said under her breath, her hands clasped nervously together while her ears tensed, waiting for a response. She glanced at Billy who held up his hand for her to stay still; they didn't need anyone spooking Lee now. Amanda understood, and though she knew they'd hear a long beep if the communications were broken, and most likely, they'd feel the bomb as well, she couldn't help the worry in her stomach. Her creased brow was giving her a headache, though even Francine had tried to comfort her with a squeeze of her hand. They were in this together.  
  
Clean sweep, Lee came in, producing relieved smiles. Don't tell me you all were worried? Lee commented to the audible sighs of relief.  
  
No of course not, Lee, Marty grinned. Francine and Amanda were the big winners in our pool of how long it'd take you.  
  
They know me well . . . I see the wires.  
  
They're twisted together?  
  
Yeah. This looks impossible.  
  
Don't worry; you're not touching these.  
  
  
  
They're should be clips on the side of the device. See them?  
  
Lee looked closely and saw the snaps blended in with the metal.   
  
With both hands, one on each side, snap these off. The sheet should be removed and you'll see the real wires there.  
  
Another eternity passed for all of the agents. Billy glanced at Amanda and wished he could assure her of success. He knew being here was doing her no good, and producing an unnecessary risk, but convincing her to leave was an impossible feat. Besides, though he knew the danger, Lee was comforted by her presence.  
  
You're right, Lee said as he wiped his brow. They were dummy wires. There are four real ones.  
  
Four? All right.  
  
There aren't supposed to be four?  
  
There are no rules with bombs, Lee. If there's four, there's four. We'll deal.  
  
Easy for you to say.  
  
Lee if this thing goes up, I guarantee you aren't the only one whose gonna blow.  
  
Thanks for the comfort.  
  
Amanda moved the mike from Marty and spoke. Lee, please be careful. You don't have time to argue.  
  
The words hit Lee's heart. He wanted to hold Amanda and assure her that everything would be all right. All he could do now was do his best to get back to her. He swallowed hard. I know, Amanda. I'm listening.  
  
What colors are the wires? Marty continued, nodding at Amanda who budged only a little.  
  
Two white; one yellow; one blue. There was a long silence. Still with me, Marty?  
  
We're here, Lee, Amanda quickly answered. He imagined her holding his hand in reassurance.  
  
The blue is probably first, Marty concluded.  
  
Great odds, Lee breathed.  
  
Better than you think. You got the clippers?  
  
Right here.  
  
Cut it as close to the base as possible.  
  
He gave himself no time to think. Snip. It was cut. He breathed a sigh of relief. No reaction.  
  
How many minutes?  
  
  
  
Amanda whispered to herself, Oh my gosh.  
  
I'm fine, Amanda. We're almost home. Lee hadn't heard her words but he knew what she was thinking. Which is next, Marty?  
  
  
  
Which one?  
  
Are you facing the building?  
  
  
  
Try the left, then.  
  
Lee snipped. A red light began to flash.  
  
Marty a light's on! he said quickly.  
  
That's okay, the expert immediately assured him. That's a warning system. We've got two cuts left; we'd better get it right.  
  
Lee let out the breath he had been holding. The light rotated and glowed against his disheveled face. How'd he get mixed up with this anyway?  
  
Lee asked his mike.  
  
the man moved towards Marty and Amanda.  
  
Thank Frank for me when this is over, will ya?  
  
You can thank him yourself, right into prison, Billy replied. Now get to work.  
  
You always were a stickler for staying on the clock.  
  
You can count on it.  
  
Marty continued. My guess would be yellow, Scarecrow.  
  
How well did you do in your statistics class, Marty?  
  
Watch the clock.  
  
I'm getting there.  
  
Lee held the wire cutters up to the yellow strand. The red light was making him nervous as he saw the seconds tick away on the timer. Three minutes and counting. he said suddenly, removing his hand.  
  
What is it? Marty asked, alert.  
  
  
  
Still here, she answered quickly.  
  
You'll be all right, he tried to assure her.  
  
And so will you, she retorted firmly. He wasn't giving up, not when she was around to push him.  
  
he answered, admiring her own courage. I'm cutting.  
  
We're waiting, she replied evenly.  
  
They all heard the ensuing siren. Lee's eyes turned wide with horror as he saw his two minutes diminish to ten seconds. My God, he breathed.  
  
Amanda cried out. No! Come on! she begged the mike. Billy and Francine exchanged glances and prepared themselves for the worst.  
  
Lee, the wire, Marty quickly reminded him. Cut the other white wire!  
  
Lee moved the cutters to the base of the white strand. Closing his eyes and bracing himself, he said with emotion, I love you, Amanda. Then he cut the wire.  
  
The air could have been sliced with a knife, the tension was so palpable. Everyone was braced for the worst; even Marty had seemed uncertain. Billy stared at the communications panel, seeing a blur of knobs and buttons. Francine held her arms tightly to her chest as her eyes looked worriedly out the van's window to IFF. Marty breathed stilly as his hands rested on the knobs before him. Amanda, too, was standing still, listening to the god-awful sound of that distant siren beneath them. In her hands, she nervously played with an object at the end of her necklace. It was her wedding ring. As she prayed for Lee's safety, unshed tears lingered in her distraught eyes, and memories clogged her mind. She couldn't imagine a life without Lee.  
  
Then suddenly it stopped. The siren's blare was quieted and a dead silence filled the van. Marty asked tentatively. There was no response.  
  
Amanda said quietly.  
  
Francine tried. Answer us.  
  
Come on, Lee, Billy encouraged. He turned to Marty. We would have heard the bomb go off . . . It was a question more than a statement.  
  
Not necessarily, Marty reluctantly admitted. We don't know how powerful it was. It could have been just enough to . . .   
  
Kill Lee, Francine answered softly.  
  
Amanda ignored their pessimism and went to the mike with a determined voice. Lee Stetson, you answer me right now. I mean it. She knew the others thought her actions pointless, but Lee didn't call her stubborn for nothing. Lee, if you don't answer me, I'm going to tell them.  
  
There was a pause before a crackle came through the wire. Not without me you don't. A tired but relieved Lee Stetson answered his nerve-wracked wife. Sorry, guys, I stepped on the mike. It's fixed now.  
  
Amanda's voice was packed with emotion. I knew you could do it.  
  
With a little help and support, he reminded her. But nothing could deter the twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Marty chimed in. Timer off?  
  
It's off.  
  
All right, Lee, Billy told him. I'm having my men pry open that tunnel. We'll get you out of there.  
  
Just be there when I get out.  
  
You got it.  
  
Francine took to the wheel and they made their way across town to the backyard hole at Frank Hourigan's home. Once again, Frank had failed, but this time, he would not get released for his little stunt.  
  
As they drove up to the scene, Amanda proudly saw her husband receiving pats on the back from his comrades for a job well done. There he was, all right--dirty and disheveled, but all in one piece. Amanda was out of the van as soon as it stopped.  
  
Lee saw her coming and quickly excused himself from his reports. He looked over at his wife with a happy smile. She ran to him and he took her up in a tight embrace, tears freely falling down her face.  
  
Oh, Lee, I thought I'd lost you.   
  
Never, Amanda. Never. He held her close for a long time, finally letting go only to kiss her. He stared into her relieved eyes and gently kissed her lips. I love you, Amanda Stetson, he said aloud.  
  
She didn't even glance around--who cared if they were overheard? Lee was alive, and that's all that mattered. Oh, and I love you so much, she smiled and leaned forward to share another welcoming kiss.  
  
Billy cleared his throat as he approached them, not even batting an eye. Good work, Scarecrow.  
  
Thanks, Billy, he said with a shake of his friend's hand. It was close there for a minute. Where's Marty?  
  
He went down to examine that thing you disarmed.  
  
Good luck, Lee remarked wryly, his hand around Amanda's waist. He had no energy left for putting up a front, and frankly, it just felt too good next to Amanda to stand apart.  
  
You gave us quite a scare, Lee, Francine remarked as she approached. But I see you're back to your old self, she continued with her watchful eye.  
  
Thanks for your concern, Francine. We appreciate it. A touch of sarcasm accented his words.  
  
she raised her eyebrows.  
  
Billy intercepted. Come on, Francine. Let's get going.  
  
No, no, Billy. Wait a minute, Francine insisted. First I need to know something.  
  
Lee asked.  
  
What is going on with you two?  
  
Amanda replied innocently. Lee shrugged his shoulders.   
  
Francine continued impatiently. You know what I'm taking about.  
  
Then we don't have to tell you, now do we? Amanda replied smartly.  
  
Billy tried again.  
  
You heard them earlier, didn't you? she turned to Billy.  
  
Heard what?  
  
Oh. You all just go ahead and play your little game. I will find out, that I promise you. With that, the blond agent turned away and headed back to the van.  
  
Billy winked at the remaining two agents. See you Monday.  
  
Thanks, Billy, Lee called after him. He grinned at his wife. That went well.  
  
For now. I was a little surprised when you said that over the speaker.  
  
I wasn't exactly concerned about the kind of impression I'd make, Amanda. I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt.  
  
Of course I knew.  
  
And you were about to blow our cover, too. Were you really going to tell them?  
  
I don't know, she shrugged her shoulders. I just had to make you say something, and that's all I could think of.  
  
You thought I was holding out on you?  
  
I was hoping you were. I didn't want to think of the alternative.   
  
Lee looked tenderly down at his wife and softly wiped away a few stray tears. But here I am.  
  
Here we are, she corrected gently.  
  
'Till death do us part,' he quoted.  
  
Amanda sighed. I hope that's a long time away.  
  
You know what I hope isn't far away?  
  
  
  
I think it's time.  
  
Amanda smiled in agreement. I know. All I could think of was that Mother and Phillip and Jamie were gonna miss out on really knowing you. They already love you, but, well, I sure don't want them to miss out on having you as their stepdad.  
  
And son-in-law, Lee added. Your mother's gonna faint.  
  
I know it. Want to do it now?  
  
Are you kidding? Lee grinned. You sure are feeling brave tonight, Mrs. Stetson.  
  
I get it from my husband, she winked. They kissed again and headed for Lee's corvette which was parked down the street.  
  
Lee paused when they got to the car. Sure you don't have any more bombs that need diffusing first?  
  
Get in, Amanda instructed with a laugh.   
  
And so began their first night of real marriage, begun in laughter and love, with light hearts and happy faces, a sure sign of good things to come.  
  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
